Electronic media is becoming popular these days. However, a technique for providing information to readers, by employing conventional paper media such as newspapers, journals and the like as medium is still in use. The publishers of such paper media have been anxious to print reader-attractive information as article in order to increase the circulation. Because of such circumstances, it is demanded to obtain such an information providing system or method which can excite the readers' interest or thirst for knowledge and the like.
Conventionally, such newspapers or journals as typical paper media are equally responsible for sophisticated information society as the important information providing medium, even nowadays in which electronic media such as internet and the like are rapidly popularizing. These paper media have such features that they can be skipped through and they can be instantly referred according to necessity, which cannot be provided by electronic media. Even in the case that the electronic media are further popularized the paper media will be considered not to decline. Some of the paper media are periodically published and the other an non-periodically published. Up-to-date articles, feature stories, supplements, quizzes and like are printed on the periodically published paper media for each publication such that readers are always interested in the paper media.
However, in the conventional paper media serving as the information providing medium, increase/decrease of the circulation thereof directly influences the profit and/or degree of fame of the publishers. Accordingly, the publishers of paper media are spending much time and effort so that they print the articles which attract the interest of readers, thereby leading to an increase in the circulation. For the reason, approaches for increasing the circulation of paper media rather than a novel approach have been conventionally proposed. However, these approaches have ended as a temporary boom, and they are lacking the winning tricks.
A conventional approach for increasing the circulation of paper media, there is an approach to make a contract of subscription between readers and a publisher, such as represented with newspapers. However, readers tend to cancel the subscription in a short term, and subscribe a paper media of another publisher, when the printed articles of paper media (newspapers and journals) and like are not attractive. Therefore, it is very hard to greatly increase the circulation of paper media.